This invention relates in general to a device for viewing the interior of reactors operating at high temperatures and pressures.
In hot reaction spaces, for example in reactors for gasification of finely divided solid particles floating in a gas stream, it is frequently necessary to keep under observation the definition,color and size of flames as well as under certain circumstances the resulting liquid or solid slag. When the gas generator is operated under an increased pressure for example at 30 bar or more, then the observation device which in this case is exposed not only to high temperatures present in the gas generator but also to high pressures, must guarantee a reliable seal of the inner space of the generator against outer atmosphere. In addition, the observation device must guarantee that under any circumstances in the case of a breakage of the glass prism exposed to high loads no injury is caused to the observer.